


Back To Life

by lookingglassalice6



Series: Steve and Ava [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 12:20:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20097133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookingglassalice6/pseuds/lookingglassalice6
Summary: Steve has moved to DC and is working for SHIELD. He and Ava try to manage their new relationship between work and acclimating Steve to the world. Their first mission together causes some tension and it gives Ava an idea.





	Back To Life

Six months after the Battle of New York, Steve moved to DC. He wanted to be closer to SHIELD headquarters and to me. He got an apartment in a nice building, my building, actually.

“You could’ve moved in with me you know.” I rolled my eyes and collapsed on his couch. We had finished making his new place look lived in. I was tired.

The past months had been endless traveling for me. Missions, helping Tony in New York, showing Steve the world. The larger problem was Steve and I had no time alone in all those months. We went out a couple of times but the dates were always cut short. I watched Steve lift some more furniture into place. He had on a white tee and khakis. His style was still dated, to say the least. He had sweated through his shirt and his hair was sticking to his forehead.

“I’m trying to do things slow Ava. Try the old fashioned route. We talked about that.” He glanced at me. I was sprawled very unladylike.

“Um, so what happened in the locker room isn’t going to be a regular thing?” I wrinkled my nose and sat up.

“Well, not in a locker room no. But after we actually go steady for a while…” He started to put books on a shelf.

“Go steady? Really? Are you gonna pin me, too?”

“Ava.” He turned and frowned at me. “Can we go on one date, please?”

“Sorry. I forget sometimes.” I pursed my lips, not meeting his eyes. The frustration was rolling off of him. To him, it had only been a year and some months. I may have had time to experience things but he hadn’t.

“No, I know. “ He came over and sat on the couch with me. When I had told him the girl I had been died when he went into the ocean, it was a lot to deal with. Guilt hung over him all the time.

“I just really liked it.” I shrugged, trying to lighten the mood.

“Oh.” He seemed surprised and he blushed a little. “I mean, yes, I did too. It was…”

“Did you and that girl…what was her name? Lorraine. Or the USO girls. Did you ever do that with them?” I kept my eyes on the couch cushion.

“Trust me, Ava, I never did that.” He laughed.

“So no…fonduing?” I looked up.

“Fonduing.” He dropped his head, a lock of his hair falling over his eye. “No. No fonduing.”

“Light snacking?” I choked back a laugh.

“That sounds worse. I don’t know, I missed you. But I never thought that you would ever…and those girls, for the first time in my life girls, were looking at me like they looked at-” Steve stopped. I could feel loss and then shame.

“I don’t blame you. Some of those girls were beautiful. And no matter how much you miss someone, no one likes to feel lonely.” I took his hand and kissed the back of it. “It was almost eight months since I’d been with someone when our little gym session happened.”

“Did you date a lot?” He sort of braced himself. I could feel how uncomfortable he was.

“I didn’t date at all. Sex was a spontaneous thing with guys I knew. They were all good guys, some wanted more but I was in love with an American icon who happened to be dead. Not relationship goals.” I was looking at the floor again, shuffling my feet. Steve surprised me by lunging at me. He kissed me hard, pushing me back into the cushions.

“You were in love?”

“Yes, very much.” I gave a confused half-smile. What was the deal?

“Tell me?” His eyes were large, he pushed the hair off my face.

“Oh, I love you, Steven Rogers,” I mumbled, “ I thought that was obvious.”

-

Around the one and a half year mark of Steve and I dating. We went on a mission together where he was my superior. My role in SHIELD was history and technical, they needed a hacker. Usually, Nat would’ve helped Steve but she was on another assignment with Clint.

“Are you sure you can handle this?” Steve muttered to me as we gathered our gear and headed to the jet.

“Handle what?” I nodded to Rumlow, a STRIKE team leader. He usually kept his distance from me. Some people did that when they got wind of my otherness. Having someone feel your private emotions was sort of off-putting.

“Ava, you’re not trained-”

“Woah. I’m not trained? Why do you say that?” I gritted my teeth and tried to look pleasant. No one was listening to us luckily. Our relationship was no secret, but you weren’t supposed to bring personal shit to work.

“I know you’re trained! But, Nat is…” He searched for the right words. “A professional?”

“Captain, I am a trained SHIELD agent. Just because you’ve never seen me out of a lab does not mean I’m not combat-ready.” I hissed and went to find a seat. Steve scowled and followed me.

“Don’t get upset. This is our job. As your commanding officer for this, I want to make sure you can keep up.” He buckled in next to me as we took off.

“Well, yes Sir.” I pulled out my laptop and started to work on some files.

We were silent for the rest of the flight. He was frustrated. He felt that he was right. That it wasn’t a personal thing, it was business. But the underlying emotion was guilt. He was doing it as a protective boyfriend. My injury on the helicarrier had shaken him.

We closed in on the warehouse where there were reports of HYDRA like weapons being made. I needed to bypass security and access the names of the buyers. Steve gave everyone their assignments. We landed on a nearby rooftop. I disabled the security and grabbed my bag as we all left the jet.

“Can you do this from the roof?” Steve asked as we moved along the rooftops in the dark.

“No, I need to download the files from their system.” I put my pack on my back as the team entered through a skylight. “Aren’t you supposed to be leading this?”

“No, my mission is to make sure you get the files. The team is in charge of recovering the weapons.” He slid through the skylight and gestured for me to follow.

“I don’t need a babysitter.” I sounded like a petulant child. But I wanted to show him that I was a good agent damn it!

“Agent Erskine, follow orders and do your job!” He pulled his cowl off and glared at me.

“Yes Sir, Captain America, Sir.” I saluted him and flipped him off in one motion.

I stalked towards the office to find the main computer. I set up my stuff and started to decrypt the customer list, uploading the intel to SHIELD. I heard a scuffle in the hall and saw Steve engage with a few security people. It distracted me from the one coming up behind me.

“Shut it down.” I heard. I turned in my seat to find a man behind me. He had his hand on his gun.

“Okay, one second.” The file finished as closed the program.

“Stand up.”

“Sure thing.” I stood up and faced the guy. He reached for my arm and I punched him. I felt his nose break and he stumbled back. I kicked him in the chest and when he bent over I heel kicked his neck. He dropped to the floor as Steve came running in.

“I’m sorry, I was a little held up.” He wiped some blood from the corner of his mouth. I gathered my things and put my pack on. “What did you do to him?”

“I beat the shit out of him, Sir.” I exited the room and saw the team carrying metal cases. There were trucks outside waiting to be loaded with the illicit weapons.

“Ava…”

“I’ll have my report ready tomorrow, Sir,” I called as I climbed the stairs. I knew he had to stay behind to direct everything. I got to board the quinjet and return to headquarters.

-

“Ava?”

I had gotten home and finished a shower when I heard Steve’s voice from my living room. I went out in my robe, toweling my hair.

“Breaking and entering Captain America?” I sat on the arm of the couch and continued to dry my hair. He looked tired and dirty. He’d changed out of his suit though.

“That was not very professional of you. None of it was.” He crossed his arms over his chest and gave me a look. Disappointed Steve made me squirm with guilt.

“I know. Sorry. I …Steve, Nat trained me. I’ve been an agent for ninety years. But some people treat me like, well, Banner without the Hulk.” I tossed the towel. “It just pissed me off when you did it.”

“I didn’t know Nat trained you.” He came forward, uncrossing his arms and smiling a bit.

“Three hours a day, four times a week, from the time she joined SHIELD. Before that, I trained with Barton. Before that, Fury. I have gone to all the best and learned from them.” I tilted my head and looked up at him, my wet hair falling over my shoulder.

“You never asked me.”

“I figured that would lead to more fucking less fighting.” I shrugged.

“But I am your superior Ava. Sometimes you have to listen to me.” He was still angry. In his eyes, a million ways he could lose me on a mission would all be his fault. He needed to be tougher on me. I felt all that and stifled a giggling snort.

“I know, Sir. Maybe you should reprimand me.” I dropped my head, hiding my smile.

“Reprimand…you want me to report you to Fury?” He was confused. I pictured a puppy cocking its head to the side in perfect innocence. I giggle snorted again.

“No Steve, I mean, no Captain. I think you can handle this by yourself.” I looked up through my lashes at him. A sly smile on my lips. I sat up and crossed my legs. “What is my punishment, Captain?”

“I don’t know…Ava, this isn’t official. I don’t really think you need a reprimand.” He looked at me like I was going crazy. I stood up and put my hands on his pecs.

“Um, to make this clear. I’m trying to instigate a little kink. Some authority roleplay?” I raised my eyebrows. “Sexual situations?”

“What is authority roleplay?” He frowned.

“Like..prison guard and prisoner, pirate and wench, professor and student.”

“Oh, authority. Yes…Agent, I think you should be reprimanded.” Realization rolled over his features. “I am your superior and you need to follow directions.”

“I think you need to respect my skills as an agent, Sir.” I stepped back, slipping into the role. I decided to go sassy over submissive. It was more natural for me.

“I do respect your skills but you’re still my responsibility. You are vulnerable, whether you want to admit it or not.” He moved towards me and I backed away. The backs of my legs hit the couch.

“I can take care of myself.” His hands shot out and gripped my wrists.

“Get out of this then Agent.” He growled.

“If you’re going to punish me, then do it.” I rasped, I was breathing fast. This was getting me going. If disappointed Steve made me guilty, intense Steve made me hot. “Maybe you should just spank me since you think I’m being childish.”

“Huh?” Steve broke and I laughed. “What do you mean I should spank you?”

“Like this.” I shook one of his hands from my wrist and reached behind him. I smacked one of his ass cheeks.

“And why would I do that?” He laughed.

“I don’t know…it’s sort of a standard in this sort of scenario.” I shrugged. “Just do it once. I want to see what all the fuss is about.”

He reached his free hand around and landed a hard slap to my ass.

“Ow! You’re supposed to, build up to it.” I grabbed my ass and hopped. “Super strength does not work with BDSM…well, for me anyway.”

“It was your idea.” He ducked as I slapped at his shoulder.

“It was a dumb idea.” I wrapped my arms around his neck.

“Sorry, I spent so many years getting my ass kicked professionally. I don’t think it works in my sex life.” Steve rolled his eyes.

“Maybe we stick to low key kink. Some edibles, light bondage, outfits?” I raised on my tiptoes and nibbled his earlobe.

“I’m not wearing the stealth suit home.” He pushed his nose into my neck.

“I designed it. You’ll wear it.” I kissed along his jaw. He unbelted my robe and pushed his hands under the terrycloth to grab my hips.

“Will you wear the overcoat thing to your uniform?” He murmured into my ear. “Maybe some lacy…things under it?”

“Sure thing, Sir.” I gripped his neck tighter and pulled my feet off the floor to kiss him. He helped and pulled my legs up to wrap around him. He licked into my mouth and started to walk me down the hall.

“Shit.” He bumped into something and I laughed.

“Some super soldier.” I teased him as he tossed me onto the bed. I pulled my robe off my shoulders and shoved it to the floor. I sat with my arms wrapped around my legs, watching Steve pull off his shirt and pants.

“I think I put a hole in the wall. I’ll fix it tomorrow.” He climbed onto the bed and kissed me. I moved my arms and legs, pulling him closer. The heat he gave off was always a small shock when I touched him. Nothing crazy, but like he had a low-grade fever.

“Damn, you got some bruises didn’t you?” I ran my hand over his chest and sides. They already looked several days old.

“You did too super agent.” He touched by my hip and down my thigh.

“The guy had a helmet on.” I slapped his hand away and pulled him down on top of me by the back of his neck. He licked his lips and pressed them to mine. He went at it with maximum effort, really anything he did during sex was with maximum effort. I rolled us so I was on top of him and held his wrists on the pillows. I kissed down his collarbone and licked at his pecs. He tried to grab me and I tightened my grip on his wrists.

“Hm, is that how it is?” He grinned down at me. I popped my head up and let go of his wrists.

“Nah.” I leaned forward and rested my elbows on his chest and grabbed his hair in my hands. “I love you, you know. Even if you think you’re in charge sometimes.”

“I know I’m never in charge with you, Ava. I never have been. But thank you for letting me think that on occasion.”

I smiled and kissed him. He pushed one hand into my hair, holding me to him. He was hard under his boxers. I pushed myself against him and he growled in his chest. I lifted up on my knees and fumbled his waistband down, his dick coming free. I used one hand to position him and I lowered onto him. We never broke our kiss, we were panting into one another’s mouth. He gripped my ass with both hands and I made a muffled noise. He stopped immediately and pulled away from my mouth.

“Watch it.” I gasped as I continued to ride him, clenching my inner walls to squeeze his cock.

“I refuse to feel bad.” He panted and grabbed my thighs instead.

I sat up straighter and pushed my hair off my face. He was starting to thrust up into me as I would move down. I twisted, just on the edge of a climax building. I needed to find the right angle. Steve could tell I was reaching and he moved a hand to the apex of my thighs and pressed on my clit. I jerked and whined as I came, falling forward onto his chest. He tilted my head up to make eye contact and I kissed his chin. I felt his cock twitch as he climaxed and his head pressed into the pillow. His hair was plastered to his forehead and his neck arched. His body relaxed and he exhaled slowly.

“Well, that was fun.” I groaned as I sat up and climbed off him. I went to clean myself up in the bathroom and looked at my ass in the mirror. “Oh fuck.”

I finished what I needed to do and went back into the bedroom. Steve had taken care of himself and grabbed a pair of his sweats. He was pulling them on when I walked in and presented my ass to him.

“I repeat, your idea.” He gently placed his hand on the red mark that perfectly matched said hand. It was already healing, I didn’t even feel it, but still.

“I want to train with you now. I just need to borrow Nat’s bracelets first.” I pulled on a tank top style nightdress.

“Fair warning, they just slow me down. They don’t drop me.” He was in the bed, propped up against the headboard.

“Oh, they will when I’m done with them.” I stuck my tongue between my teeth and grinned as I jumped on him.


End file.
